Definitions
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: 100-word drabbles. "You are not defined by what you have, but by your actions." -Can be seen as any pairing.-
1. Crayons: Elementary School

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitions<strong>

"_Your attitude is like a box of crayons that color your world. Constantly color your picture gray, and your picture will always be bleak. Try adding some bright colors to the picture by including humor, and your picture beings to lighten up."_

* * *

><p>Twenty-four, forty-eight, sixty-four, ninety-six—the more crayons, the more popular you were.<p>

Luckily, he owned a sixty-four pack of crayons, the most that anyone in his class had. The girls would swarm him like flies wanting to borrow the prettiest pink or purple he had.

That was, until she showed up.

He was coloring a picture of a happy family when she showed up at his desk. She asked meekly for the black crayon, holding out her hand—the _only_ girl to ask him for a black crayon since day one.

He couldn't forget her easily and never wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **YAY! I'm back. And with a new set of one-hundred word drabbles. This is the different stages of life being defined by something. This is elementary school defined by crayons. YAY! Again, with this set, you can also see it as whoever you want, but as always, when I was writing this, I saw more of a KF/J relationship. (:


	2. Puberty: Middle School

**DISCLAIMER: **FANfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitions<strong>

"_When I was fourteen years old, I decided I could cook. It was either that or puberty."_

* * *

><p>The passage from a boy to a man was defined in one word: puberty.<p>

All the guys thought it was the best thing that could possibly happen to them, until it actually did. When their voices started cracking, _almost _all the girls made fun of them. They teased them constantly, giggling behind manicured hands.

She was the only one who never said anything about it.

At first, he believed she knew what the boys were going through, but he realized that was impossible since she was a girl. He concluded she was just nicer, until he got to know her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I feel weird updating everything in one day. Like no one will review every single chapter if I do. Yet, I won't go off and not update. Oh well. (: Review & favorite as always.


	3. SAT: High School

**DISCLAIMER: **Once, possibly, perhaps, maybe. (Not really.)

* * *

><p><strong>Definitions<strong>

"_Taking the SAT is like going to the doctor. It scares the willies out of you, but once you get there it's really not that bad, and in the end it's all for the best."_

* * *

><p>High school was defined in one acronym: SAT.<p>

He hated tests because he usually failed them. He attempted to get a '_friend_' from middle school to help him, but she just blew him off. He used to believe she was nice. Apparently, it was a charade.

Then, she was forced to tutor him.

She complained constantly and tried to get out of it for some unknown reason. They got to know each other better than they wanted, building a friendship on fragile grounds. He learned more about her than about English.

He decided to take the ACT in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The SAT is a standardized test taken to get into college, if you didn't know. Not saying you are an idiot or anything…who's COURTNEY! Sorry. I've been listening to **I'm A Pirate, You're A Princess **by **PlayRadioPlay! **Or now, **Analog Rebellion, **and they keep saying: _**BRING BACK SOME PRESENTS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE, EVERYONE WOULD LOVE US, EVEN COURTNEY WOULD LOVE US! **_It's supposedly his mom, but shouldn't his mom already love him? (o.O) It's been a while since I ended with a song. );


	4. Parties: College

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't you know by now?

* * *

><p><strong>Definitions<strong>

"_A lot of people say to me, 'Why did you kill Christ?' I dunno, it was one of those parties, got out of hand, you know."_

* * *

><p>You're defined by the parties you attend.<p>

He would show up to every single one. He would party the night away, oblivious of the tests and hangover in the nearly distant future. He didn't attend allof them, just the ones hardcore enough for him to forget. So he didn't know what he was doing at _this _party.

That was until she walked through the door in all her glory.

She looked different from when he last saw her when she was tutoring him—more confident, he thought.

Funny, he never knew she went to the same college he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't mean for the quote to be offensive or anything, if it came off like that. I thought it was quite funny. It was said by **Lenny Bruce, **if that makes it make more sense. (:


	5. Money: Occupation

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you?

* * *

><p><strong>Definitions<strong>

"_Give me your lunch monies." – "But I need these monies to buy nutrients."_

* * *

><p>The amount of money you make does not just tell you what you can or can't buy, but also what kind of education, what kind of person you are.<p>

And he was quite the man. He was CEO of a major company, yet power never went to his head. However, he needed a new secretary because his old one wasn't just _good enough_.

He decided to hire _her_.

She gladly accepted, in need of a job since her art career wasn't working out. She believed in doing what you loved, rather than working for money.

She taught him _just _that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **By the time I finished adding the title and disclaimer, I'm having trouble spelling Definitions and Disclaimer. Sheesh. Is that supposed to happen? And the quote's from **Invader Zim**! It's one of my personal favorites, from the episode **Mysterious Mysteries**. Which reminds me of **SpongeBob Squarepants,** in that one episode of which he obtains a seahorse and the quote, _"I knew I should have named her Debbie." _XP REVIEW!


End file.
